


When The Time Is Right

by believethatican



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believethatican/pseuds/believethatican





	When The Time Is Right

_Rae Earl was more than his best mate. She was his secret love, the one who nobody else could compare to. When she had graduated university two years ago and had successfully landed a job in Manchester, Finn had jumped at his chance to claim her as his roommate, believing that this was it, that maybe it was their time now._

 

Finn had been infatuated with Rae for as long as he had known her. First he was shocked that a girl could have such a stellar knowledge of music, pretty shortly after that he noticed that she had a pretty sexy figure and a beautiful pair that he’d often go home and cry about it, well cry hoping his pillow and duvet would muffle his moaning. What he was a seventeen-year-old boy after all? She didn’t like him much at first, and he couldn’t really blame her. His Nan had always said his only problem was his ability to interact with people he didn’t know. It had all changed pretty promptly that summer though, first she’d dated Arch, which was all kinds of wrong providing he knew all along that Archie was in fact gay, and also a huge history buff, and yeah he might have been able to pick a decent tune every now and again, but fuck, Archie wouldn’t know how to treat a girl like Rae. Then she had hated Finn, he isn’t exactly sure why but he hadn’t been that welcoming to her in the beginning and he did suck at speaking in general. Then after his Nan died, the tension between them fizzled and they became friends, the best of friends really. Towards the end of that summer in 96 he’d made a move while they were at a rave, spent the most part of the following morning kissing her while they were both high on ecstasy and well he was high on her.

 

They never spoke about that kiss after, him being absoulutly shocking at verbal communication and Rae being the way she is, it wasn’t mentioned. But then at Chloe’s end of summer bash, they’d been all over each other, spent the night grinding against each other, sharing kisses in the dark, they even shared a bed where they spent the night making out, but once the morning light came, and then the first day of college started, Rae began to pull away. Finn hated that. He felt like he’d lost his right arm. He knew she struggled, she had told him and the gang all about her time on the psychiatric ward, how she often thought people were judging her. So when she pulled away and school came into force, that meant there was less time for the gang to hang out drinking wasting their days, and Finn didn’t want to push Rae anymore than he knew she was already pushing herself.

 

When she came to him with her acceptance letter, he was a mixture of emotions. Firstly he was proud. His best mate in the whole world, going off to do great things, but then he realised his Rae wouldn’t be around anymore. He knew this meant that she was bound to meet somebody who was doing great things too, unlike him, working down the garage Monday-Friday making money, working at the record store at the weekend gaining experience, wasn’t something he wanted to shout about. He helped her move into halls a Hull, told her to call him whatever hour and he’d be there. And she might have called him at some ungodly hours, but she didn’t need him, she was so so strong and she could deal by herself.

 

He began to get sick of being stuck in Stanford without her, it was boring, yeah he might have had Chop, Izzy and Chloe, but they weren’t her. And between Chop and Izzy making a proper go of things and Chloe actually working really hard at business school, he often was left alone with his thoughts. That’s how he came across this apprentership at BBC Radio Manchester. He applied and kept it quiet not expecting to hear anything, but then during Rae’s first summer home, he received the letter. Shit timing to, they’d started to get closer, they’d had a few drunken snogs but nothing like before, they’d changed. There were a lot of handholding and dinner dates. He’s pretty sure they were actually dating without either one of them saying it. She’d even stayed at his one Monday night; Jazz had come down with a sickness bug and passed it on to everyone else in her house. So Rae had asked if she could spend a few nights at his so she didn’t catch it. To which he jumped at, she’d arrived Monday and on the Tuesday morning that letter had arrived on his doormat. She was as delightful as ever, she sang his praises and explained how brilliant of an opportunity this was for him, and BANG just like that they were back into the friend zone. How could they both give it a try when they couldn’t when he was in Stanford and she was in Hull? The extra miles between Manchester and Hull would do nothing but add more dampness into the works.

 

Once he moved to Manchester, him and Rae spoke most nights, she had made the visit up to him a few times and he had made the trip to her once or twice, but they were so busy, him with finding his feet in this new job and city and Rae keeping on top of her work loads, so when she called him to tell him about her job offer in Manchester he knew this was it.

 

She had moved in with Finn late August and they’d spent the following month getting familiar with Manchester. They would spend their weekends together relaxing in the house watching films, or catching gigs, and their week day evenings they’d cook between them. After the first six months, Finn began to think that this thing he thought would finally happen between them, had fizzled out. So he began to go on a few dates here and there with other girls, however it never worked out. Rae had been steadily dating a lad call Chris for around three months, she’d never let him stay at the house, and although Finn had only met him a few times, he was nice. He would never say he deserved Rae because nobody not even himself would ever be good enough for her, but Finn could see how happy this Chris made Rae so he melted to him slightly.

 

He’ll admit he wasn’t as happy as he thought he would be when Rae and Chris broke up. Chris had been offered a promotion, which would relocate him to Japan, and he took it. Two weeks after their split, Finn had come home late from work to a drunken Rae sobbing on the couch. She’d spoke about how silly she was, because even though she knew Chris wasn’t the one, she knows the chances of her finding somebody else are pretty slim, then she’d laughed and made a joke about the only thing pretty slim about her was her chances on settling down with somebody. It knocked him for six, he felt sick to his stomach. His Rae even six years after meeting her still thought of herself at times as unattractive. They’d ended up having a bit of a row over it, well more like she shouted at him and stormed off to bed, when he said he thought she’d started to feel a lot better about herself. All was restored back to normal once he’d gone out and collected a pizza and a few cans. He’d managed to get her out of her room and they’d both ate, drank, laughed and cried to their hearts content, until they fell asleep tangled together on the couch.

 

After that everything was pretty normal between them. They both didn’t date, but they spent an awful lot of time together. Things had recently begun to get very charged between them. If Finn remembers correctly it all began to change when he caught that gastric flu. He’d been sick for a few days, and on top of working, Rae had been there for his every beckon call. It was around the fifth day of him being sick, when she had stormed into his room, and told him enough was enough. Not an hour later was he lay in a bed in A&E with nurses rushing around him trying to get fluids into him. He’d spent three nights in hospital before being released. Rae had come to collect him and once he was home he could tell she had done some serious cleaning. She’d settled him into bed and nursed him back to full strength. Once he was well enough again and had returned to work, he had taken her out for a full slap up meal as thanks.

 

They’d been on a few dates since then (okay so they’ve not really been dates, more mate dates, but he’s been in love with her since he was seventeen, so he’ll call them dates if he pleases), but there’s been this promotion up for grabs at work that has had him working all hours, and for the last three weeks or so, he’s been coming home to his dinner keeping warm in the oven, and Rae usually curled up on the couch fast asleep. The first few times this had happened, he’d quickly eat his dinner and quietly wash the pots, before waking Rae and walking her to bed making sure she was settled and tucked in before turning off her lights and making his way to his own bed across the hall. That being said, Rae isn’t really a person who you can wake in the night without her being tired the next day, and for the last maybe week, she’s been sporting these bags under her eyes, so when he’s been coming home late, if she’s been on the couch sleeping, he’s taken to carrying her to her own room, he’s managed not to wake her yet.

 

Tonight however, he’s slightly later than his normal late night lateness, but he hope Rae is still awake. It’s Friday after all and he has some good news he wants to share with her first. He’s so proud of himself, he’s finally getting his break, and he’s only gone and got the promotion to drive time radio. He make’s his way through their front door, quiet in case Rae is sleeping. The lounge is dimly lit and Definitely Maybe is playing from the record player. He can’t see Rae straight away, but as he makes his way across the lounge to the kitchen he notices a body-sized lump on the couch, curled up under a throw. He checks the time and notices its getting close to 1am, and really although he did want to share the news with her tonight, he figures what’s a few extra hours. He make’s his way to the record player, turning it off, before heading back over to Rae and lifting the throw from her face. She looks so peaceful and he can’t help but move her hair from her face, he thinks to himself how beautiful she is. Before lifting her into his arms, he places a kiss to her forehead. For some strange reason his emotions are high tonight, while he makes his way up the stairs with her in his arms he starts talking to himself about how things are finally working out for him.

  
“Finally, Rae Finally things are looking up for me. Now I feel like I’m making something of myself and making Nan and Da proud. I just need for this thing between us to work now, and I know that no matter what happens career wise, Da will be so proud of me. All him and Nan wanted was for me to be happy. And I’d be so happy with you, my beautiful girl…” he talks to himself as he manoeuvres his way across the landing.

 

“Gosh Rae, I love you so much, so so much and I think it’s time I work up the courage to tell you. Don’t you think so?” he questions, happy in the fact that she’s still sleeping, it feels so good he can get this off his chest and out in the open. Even though she’s sleeping.

 

“What did you just say to me?” is whispered and it takes Finn a second to realise who is actually speaking, the realisation almost has him dropping Rae out of shock.

“You, you heard all that?” he asks, biting his lip. He perches himself on the bottom corner of Rae’s bed, to frightened to loosen his hold on her in case this is the last time he actually gets to hold her. He can’t look at her, he’s too scared, what if she doesn’t want this, what if she can’t actually be friends with him after this. Before the panic sets in there is a thumb caressing his cheek, and his eyes drop to Rae’s who’s are filled with tears.   
“I heard some of it, I heard from you calling me beautiful” she blushes before carrying on, “I love you Finn, so so much. I have for years; please can we try and make a go of things? I don’t think I can wait any longer.” and without a reply he places his lips finally on to hers for the kiss that changes their lives forever. It seems pretty silly him worrying about not telling her about his promotion sooner, because they have the rest of their lives to experience life together.


End file.
